And The Book Opens Just To Be Closed Again
by Captain-Nerdica
Summary: 2P!AmericaxReader Sequel! Cause I finally managed to do it, sorry it took so long. The book opens to tell the story and love will be restored again. As you got older with your best friend you encounter another strange thing. You both got transported to the Hetalia world. But will it be sunshine and rainbows? OF COURSE NOT. There's always conflict in a good story. After all.


**Hello good-looking people~! It's here! It's here! It's really here!~  
>Artie: Oh? Ilana? Shall I make cupcakes for this special tradition?~<br>Me: Sure why not~ Everyone who's waited so patiently deserves it!~  
>Al: I get to see doll face again?!<br>Me: Yes of course!~ With some problems too~  
>Matt: You're such a terrible person.<br>Me: Shut up, you kill people for fun.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story plot!**

* * *

><p>You woke up, to find four unfamiliar faces, an unfamiliar room, and a passed out Ilana.<p>

"Where am I?~" You yawned as you tried to identify where you are.

"Hey, (Name), I think we're in the Hetalia world.." Ilana yawned waking up.

"You mean-?" Ilana nodded, making you jump up and down. "Maybe A-"

"DON'T SPEAK OF THE DEVIL OR HE WILL ARRIVE!"

_Crash_

"Oi, fat ass. I'm going to give you three seconds to get off my friend."

_ ..._

_Bang_

_Crash_

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WAS TRYING TO BE THE HERO!"

_Bang_

_Crash_

_Boom_

_Crash_

"EEEEEEPPPP! ENGLAND! SAVE MEEE!" The _manliest_ scream ever was heard but the other three males in the room.

"ILANA CALM DOWN!"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"ILAAAANNNAAA!"

"YOU'RE SO LUCKY SHE'S HOLDING ME BACK!"

"ILANA STOP! HE WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

"Uh... If you're done love, do you mind telling us who you are?" England asked approaching cautiously.

"Ilana." Ilana said facing the Brit with a sharp glare.

"Don't mind her! I'm (Name)." You smiled reassuringly.

"Judging by the reaction, I'm only assuming Al and the others are here." Ilana failed to notice that as soon as Al's name slipped out of her mouth, the current countries hid behind a large couch.

"You called?~" A familiar voice called out, making you smile and run towards the male. "Doll?"

"AL!" You yelled out his name, trapping him with a bear hug.

"DOLL!" Al yelled doing the same. You failed to notice that Al had lifted you from the ground and casually walked away.

"H-Hey! Y-Y-You shouldn't j-just t-take girls away like that!" Al glared at America.

"Shut up fat ass." Al said before turning around to continue walking away.

"Ilaaanaaaa!" You called out her name. Ilana sighed before helping the countries up from there spot behind the couch.

"Coming!" She yelled before running towards you and Al. But not before smiling reassuringly like you had previously.  
>"Sorry about almost killing you dude.. I got a little overprotective!"She yelled after stopping and then continuing on her way.<p>

~Timeskip~

"Oh!~ Al!" All Ilana could hear were screams, moans, and the sound of the bed rocking against the wall. Ilana sighed as she got up and grabbed her baseball bat, starting to walk out of the house.

"They wouldn't care if I died anyways," Ilana muttered debating if she should take it with her or not. "They're having too much _fun _to care about me." Ilana hissed out the word fun. "Before it was fun to tease her about it, but that was before, when we were younger." Ilana put the bat down, walking out of the house, unprotected and pretty much defenseless.

As she walked out of the not-so-friendly neighborhood, she noticed an anime store and began to smile to herself.

"A little anime wouldn't hurt anyone..." With that she practically jumped into the store, walking into the first row she saw. As she walked down the row, something caught he eye. "Wait a minute... Is that..?" She got closer to the item before gasping in surprise. "IT IS!" She reached out and grabbed the manga.

_**Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days**_

"Excuse me miss? Is it okay if I buy these?" She asked holding the volumes.

"Uh.. sure.. That'll be-" Ilana handed her the exact amount of cash taking the books that were placed in a bag.

"THANK YOU!~" She yelled as she left the store.

"Ah man, they're probably still at it... Maybe I can kill some time while walking back," Ilana shrugged. "Whatever."

_And then the book closed._

* * *

><p><strong>EHHHH? EHHH? EHHH? DID YA LIKE IT?<br>Matt: No.  
>Al: Hell to the yes,<br>(Name): Ilana-channn!  
>Artie: This is truly wonderful!~ You finally finished it!~<br>Francis: Yeah, Yeah, whatever.  
>Me: Anyways, sorry guys, this took foreverrrrr. Authors BlockHiatus thingy gone! It's also a good idea to pay attention to the italics at the bottom!~ They will come in handy eventually!~  
><strong>


End file.
